<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Table by RemusCrypt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823850">Under the Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusCrypt/pseuds/RemusCrypt'>RemusCrypt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusCrypt/pseuds/RemusCrypt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mevolent despises meetings, however, Nefarian is feeling frisky and wants the meeting to go a little more smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the Gods, Mevolent despised meetings. </p><p>He hated that whatever was said in these meetings could have been written in a simple letter. It would have been such a time-saver, but no. He had to sit and listen to whoever was blathering on about how the war was going. He knew how the war was going, he was winning and he knew it.</p><p>He pushed open the heavy set doors and made his presense well known as he took large strides to the table. All pristine and neat, a thick, blood coloured cloth draping delicately over the edges of the grand table and hovered an inch from the floor. Mevolent took his usual seat at the table that overlooked the view of the land from the immaculate stained-glass window. Then that's when he noticed the less impressive man already sitting down on the opposite end of the table. Mevolent couldn't remember his name, he wasn't important enough for such pleasantries, all he knew that the man sat before him made meetings drag out insufferably at the hands of listing expenses, finances and other bureaucratic nonsense that he wasn't particularly in the mood to listen to.</p><p>He gave a nod to the man he didn't care about and allowed him to drone on about whatever he had to say, he didn't care. He didn't want to be there. He rested one arm over the other and made himself comfortable in his seat, that was, until he felt something brush against his leg. A million thoughts raced against each other in a bid to reach his first conclusion. Assassin? No, they would have struck already and wouldn't make the mistake of doing something so brazenly stupid. A spy? How could they make it into such a well protected castle? Then his last thought.</p><p>Nefarian. </p><p>He leaned back and fixed his gaze to the boring man talking about who knows what at this point. His attention gained once again by the hands that placed themselves firmly on his knees and slithered up his thighs. Mevolent held his composure and placed his arms on the table, crossing over one another. He tried to stay focused on what the man was saying, but busy hands made it a challenge. </p><p>He felt a hand rub against his crotch and move back and forward which turned into circles in one smooth motion and became hard in Nefarian's skilled hands. Mevolent shuffled in his seat and nodded occassionally at the words being spoken to him. He felt the buttons of his pants being fiddled with before being fully undone and felt somewhat freedom from under the belt. He knew what was coming and had to act accordingly.</p><p>Nefarian licked his lips in anticipation and teased at Mevolent's cock, grasping his large member with both hands and rubbed at a comfortable pace. The precum already began to ooze from the tip. Nef smirked and shuffled as close between Mevolent's legs as he could and took the head in his mouth first.</p><p>Mevolent managed to silence a grunt somehow and tensed up.</p><p>"A-are you alright?" The unimportant man questioned.</p><p>Mevolent lowered his head into a nod and gestured for him to continue.</p><p>Nefarian took as much of Mevolent's thick cock in his mouth as he could manage before he decided to deepthroat. He knew Mevolent was becoming close by the way he dipped his hips forward and back in time with Nefarians rhythm, not enough to make a difference in what he was doing, but in the position he was in he couldn't hold him accountable for barely being able to move. Nefarian bobbed his head forward and backwards, using his tongue to lick the length as he moved faster and taking more of his lover's cock with each thrust of his head forward. All Mevolent wanted to do was close his eyes and fully enjoy what Nefarian was doing but he knew he couldn't. He tried in vein not to make a sound or an odd move, which was succesful until he climaxed.</p><p>His eyes widened and he took his a deep gasp which turned into a cough. Quick thinking indeed in his part. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay? I can grab some water if you-"</p><p>Mevolent cleared his throat. "Be sure you do."</p><p>The man excused himself from the table and fled out the room quickly. </p><p>Mevolent grunted. "Happy with yourself?"</p><p>Nefarian poked his head out from under the the cloth with a mischievous grin, licking away the last remnants of dripping cum from his mouth. "We both know the answer to that." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>